


HERE'S TO YOU

by junkyardhound



Series: MGS Fics [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyardhound/pseuds/junkyardhound
Summary: Militare San Frontieres, 1974.Soldiers with Moxy have recruited themselves to the PF, or 'New Kind Of Business', for the legendary hero Big Boss.Unfortunately for them, right under their noses come two spies from snapped off branches. An XOF spy, and a triple agent spy for Cipher. Paz Andrade Ortega, aka Pacifica Ocean, has come to pursue Big Boss to rejoin Cipher, and/or the Patriots, that he had abandoned. She plays the role of a peace candidate and Costa Rican student, but little do they know what that peace sign really means.Meanwhile, Helena Romanova is also an agent, serving for Skullface himself. Taken away from her home, she lost all identity of herself and memory of her former life, only knowing her duties to the mission and completing them. Her mission had differed from Paz's, as retaliation against Cipher & Zero, she was sent to kill Big Boss instead, and let the Peace Walker incident ensued. Unlike Paz and her duty, ultimately being defeated, Helena begins a journey of if she can fulfill her duty.But some things have been getting in her way...
Relationships: Kazuhira Miller/Helena Oh, Kazuhira Miller/Helena Romanova, Kazuhira Miller/Original Character(s)
Series: MGS Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479248
Kudos: 2





	1. A Fight For A Breath

**Chapter One**

_“A fight for a breath.”_

  
  


> _Here's to you, Nicola and Bart_
> 
> _Rest forever here in our hearts_
> 
> _The last and final moment is yours_
> 
> _That agony is your triumph_

> **_October 12th, 1974, XOF’s Underground Lab._ **

She felt like she was choking. Her lungs, filled with a strange substance, something tasting of charcoal paste.  __

Hands struggled to reach for her throat, wanting to scrape and tear it open. She felt like ripping her oesophagus out, the need to eviscerate herself grew more and more like the back of her throat flooded with the goo. The bonds were too tight, holding her arms and legs down as she seized into a seizure, her mind screaming for help, her cries and pleas only being bounced on and off in her head. Numbers clouded her vision, like data processing onto a computer. The numbers were binary codes, consisting of ones and zeros. 

A hidden message, but she didn't understand. The confusion only added more pain to the choking feeling eventually gave way to suffocating her. The seizures stopped, the asphyxiation stopped. The fighting stopped. Her face was blue, and so were her veins. Lines of violet painted her arms and neck like she was a painting. 

The tapping of computer keyboards and ominous talking filled the room. Cigarette smoke clouded the dark office, which was tinted blue colour by the screens data. A loud beep and alarm flashing signalled that something had gone wrong. I mean, by the state of Subject-Orez, she was induced in a catatonic state. But she was still alive? 

That was the test, and she had passed. Well, it was hard to explain. The goo was a test subject for a future project, and it was bold for them to use it on their prodigy, the woman who will be the one to fix the world again. "So," Came a cunning voice, followed by shallow footsteps and the sliding shut of the door. The scientist, along with a couple of guard soldiers, saluted to the scar-faced man. "has it worked? The project?" 

Men turned heads to each of their lab mates, exchanging blank faces and the shrug of shoulders. For these workers, they looked like a child who got in trouble for not sharing his toy then being confronted by it by an adult. The silence continued, each one's throat feeling as constrained as the test subjects. " _ Well?  _ " His tongue was venomous, and his patience was wearing thin. "Are any of you useless pustules going to answer me, or am I going to have to answer for you?" Then he thought back, "Or from you." He pushed the scientist away to look at the glass, but when stepping to where the data was maintained, there was a young woman. The man's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and so did the man beside him, and the man after that and after that. That sounds of shock continued out through the room, and a sigh of pleasure broke the hysteria. "Felicitări!" He clapped, his Glasgow smile widening from a laugh. The child that lay there was no more. Her skin had returned to its normal shade, but darker. Her hair from a platinum blonde to a chocolate brown. The blue veins that bulge from her thin neck and arms disappeared. It was like nothing happened, except that she had gone from a child to an adult. 

"Now why didn't you say anything?! Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled. He laid his gloved hand onto the glass as if caressing it. He eyes were filled with a rancorous gaze. "It's time, gentlemen, that we get what's ours." He slid his hand off the glass, turned, and dramatically straightened his tie. After looking at the faces of each scientist, who was afraid of any word he could or did say, he turned his head to the soldier. "Let's release the dog."

The soldiers looked at each other nervously, uncertain of what Orez could do. Obviously, with the testing, it was supposed to both aid the growing process to the age of 19 or 20, and to enhance her certain abilities and mental skills. She would still be human, but her movements would be inhumane. With merely 24 hours, she had gone from a scared child to almost a super-soldier. A child to an adult, a girl to a woman, all with experiments. Unexpectedly, it had also  _ changed  _ her complexion. 

Nervously, the Captain's hands reached for the lever, slowly pulling it before slamming it down. Red lights flashed, dimming the room in a crimson shadow. The door made a loud pop sound, and snapped open, slowly becoming wider. Skullface stood dead in his place, watching for what Orez was going to do. The suspense made the air in the room thickened, the air hard to breathe. Like the sensation, Orez felt during the procedure. The scientist had known that she wasn’t incapable of anything extreme, but you never knew. A scientist never has an answer, only a hypothesis or prediction of what something could be or happen. First came the lab, then test, and then the wait. They may know what they’re doing, but they don’t know what will happen. One simple error could change everything. The hypothesis for this, the prediction, is that no one would make it out of the room breathing to tell a tale. Evidence, no one had any.

Only the shiver of fear that riddled up their spines, taking any courage that they could dig up with now six feet under that they thought would await him. 

They waited, and waited, and waited for her to tear them apart, every tick-tock of the clock suppressed the tension. But nothing happened, the room remained as it is. The clock never stopped ticking. She remained still, rooted to her spot. Through her eyes began to slowly open, revealing her royal blue irises. “Hm.” Skullface hummed in disappointed, bending down onto the panel, palms pressed against it as he squinted his eyes through the glass. He nodded and strolled to the entrance the XOF Captain held open and stood beside Orez. His fingertips caressed her new soft skin, down her arms to her legs. Then he took her cheekbone into the palm of his hand and hummed lowly. “Eyes as blue as the Snake and the Apple in the Garden of Eve.” He recalled the very words of Colonel Volgin and smirked. “The most important thing for a soldier is their eyes.”

“You are no longer a child of a Spy and supposed Patriot,” He paused, his hand caressing down her neck, then taking it behind his back. “You are a dog of war now, crawling through blood and dirt of those filthy  _ Militaire sans Frontieres.  _ ” 

He turned to his comrades; arms raised and triumph as if he were in a drama, “We are done cleaning up the mess Big Boss has made, now we will use his aftermath to destroy him. You have done excellent gentlemen.” His face became solemn, and he turned to his soldiers who guarded the doors. “But no one must know what we know... _ Omoara-i pe toti  _ .”  _ Kill them all. _

Gunshots and screams filled the room, blood flying in all directions as Orez watched, apathetic. Indifferent. 

“Dearest Helena, here’s to you.”

> **_ November 1st, 1974, Columbia, 2 weeks and 6 days after Projet de croissance. _ **

“Boss, we have a request from representatives of Costa Rica. This could be a chance for our  _ business  _ .” Spoke Kazuhira Miller, the subcommander of MSF, and comrade to Big Boss. A former drill sergeant, his naivete drawn to the conflicts of war, but never a day had he heard bombs sing. He was destined to make the bombs discontinue their tunes of war. Had never been ambushed and ready to take his own life to take out his enemy, now turned friends. 

**__ **

“Hm..” The flicking of a broken lighter suffused the silence.

**__ **

“Boss, are you listening? This could spark our careers.” He slid the file slowly across the table. Big Boss glanced at it quickly and nodded, not bothering to read it. “Sure..but we have other matters more important than this.” 

**__ **

“More important? Sure, fine, complete your missions first.” Kaz twirled his finger around the glass, more taking the final sips of the alcoholic beverage. “You do that, while I, on the other hand, finding some willing volunteers.” 

**__ **

“I’ll also be in touch through the Codec.” He tapped his ear, in which Big Boss mimicked him. “Oh and your mission..there was some disturbance in the more forest-like area, soldiers making their way through there are probably up to no good. Investigate the situation at the rendezvous point and get back to me.” Kaz gave him his playboy award-winning smile, and a thumbs up. Big Boss nodded and ignored the chivalry, focusing more on how long the mission would take him then where it was. As soon as he absorbed all the information needed, he made his way to the chopper to drop him off a few miles from the destination. 

**__ **

Hours passed as he made his way through the Columbian Bush, wiping his forehead from sweat that would have occurred from the humid weather. As he made his way to the rendezvous, he realized he hadn’t encountered any soldiers, the place was bare and quiet. Trying to ring Kazuhira through his codec only proved to have failed when static filled his ears, then a beep which made it silent. He checked if he ringed the right number and tried again, but the same static and beep transpired.

**__ **

“Kaz, Kaz do you read me? It’s Snake...come in..!” He tapped it several times but it would ring dead. He huffed in frustration, only assuming that the distance could not read the call, he’d have to tell him about an upgrade on the codecs call distance. Eventually, he made it to his objective. It was a flat area across from a never-ending waterfall that glistened in the light if you could squint enough you could even see a rainbow. The land had been unusually empty, unlike Kaz had said when briefing him about the mission. 

**__ **

His eyes kept roaming the field, suspicious that he could get ambushed. Slowly, his hands drifted to his waist, ready to draw his pistol and knife. 

**__ **

That's when he was cut off by the roar of an engine, sounding oddly familiar to him. 

**__ **

He drew his gun up in front of him, circling the area to watch for the engine as the low humming grew louder and louder. 

**__ **

> _ HONK! _
> 
> _ HONK! _

Snake immediately pointed his pistol to the waterfall, eyes targeted onto the cascade. The engines noise augmented the closer it came to him. At instinct, Snake shot into the water, unloading his clip in hopes his bullets were penetrating something of the origin of the noises. The engine to him sounded like a motorcycle, almost like…

> _ REARRRRRR!!!!! _

**__ **

Big Boss snapped out of his thoughts as a rush of energy surged through him. In the flash of his eyes, the water had burst out in front of him, blinding him. He still kept shooting, but his bullets sprayed in different directions as he could not see.

> _ CRASH!! _

The sound was deafening to Snake, his ears ringing loudly. The birds and other animals that roamed the forest had flown or scurried away from the disruption. As a reaction to the crash, he jumped behind the rock nearest to him, hoping to block the crash if it were to hit him. Blood dribbled from his bandana. As Big Boss’s hearing and the sight was repaired, he could still here to the low humming of the bike. He squinted his eyes through the dust, aiming his unloaded gun to the headlights that beamed at him as he revealed himself from the boulder he was hiding behind. 

**__ **

“Who are you!” He spoke with formalness in his tone, glaring up and down at the body who was driving the vehicle. By the curves of the figure, he couldn’t tell through the jacket if they were female or male, but assumed they had a bulletproof vest underneath. They were clothed in a brown jumpsuit and black leather coat, along with gloves and boots that shared the same shade as their jacket. Their face was concealed, due to the helmet they wore. Continuing to examine the mysterious foe, he came to it that she was armed with a pistol and knife. “Speak! Who sent you!” 

**__ **

The response he got was the figure turning off the bike, and slowly removing themselves from the seat, now standing beside it. Snake kept his eyes on them but was foolish to be still holding his empty gun. He slowly put it into his holster and wields his knife. He made it clear that he would have to make them talk. In sync the two started moving in a circle, approaching each other inch by inch.

**__ **

What surprised Snake at this moment, would never leave his mind for a long time.

The figure stood in a stance, a stance only The Boss used when in combat. Had they’d known...CQC? 

**__ **

For those who did not know CQC, which would be a great deal, stood from ‘Close-Quarters-Combat’, a form of melee developed by the Boss and Snake together during their years of training together. Snake had taught his soldiers this, but how does one know the stance of The Boss? It left him in shock, leaving him vulnerable to be attacked.

**__ **

He was frozen. How? How? How? It kept repeating in his head like a broken record. 

**__ **

It was only then when he was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something tap his foot, immediately looking down he groaned in surprise.  _ ‘Grenade!’  _ His first reaction was to dive from the bomb, but what he should’ve done is kick it to the enemy. 

**__ **

He was lucky though because it was actually a flash bomb. It blinded him for a moment but regained his senses when a kick came to his gut, sending him flying again. He promptly got up and threw a fist, which was caught and twist his arm. He took his body and turned it so his back was to them, and elbowed them in the chin, and stomping their foot. They groaned in pain as well, and Big Boss could finally make out what they were.  _ Female!  _ Quickly, she wrapped her arms around his waist, surprising him, and attempted a suplex that would ultimately fail as he took his body weight and threw her off him. She recovered with a roll and stood again. She took a swing, and Big Boss blocked, another roundhouse kick was to his chest. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her down to his height, then stood over her, holding her arm tightly then twisting it, the bone making a loud snap. She unholstered her gun and pointed it at him with her free arm, pulling the trigger but was knocked out of her hand by his knife, the bullet nearly skimming a hair from his head. He placed his foot on top of her unbroken arm and held the knife to her neck.

“It’s over now! Who are you?!” She struggled to take her arm from under his boot as he tried to pry off the helmet. 

**__ **

“NO!” She kicked up her leg, hitting his groin from behind. He howled, and his anger intensifies, giving him the power to rip the helmet off, throwing it over the side into the depths of the waterfall.

**__ **

Big Boss did a doubletake. He looked at her face to reveal a dark-haired female, with royal blue eyes and ivory skin.

She wore her hair in a ponytail, with strands of hair falling to the sides of her cheeks. Her jaw was sharp...she looked way too familiar to him. They almost..shared a resemblance? Her most dignifying feature was her lips, they were plump and pink. Like EVA’s.

**__ **

“Hnrgh...I’ll ask again, without a fight, who are you?!”

**__ **

She looked him dead in the eyes, they were like a bottomless ocean. Her face turned into a scowl, her lip upturned. Big Boss pressed hard against her arm and inched the knife closer into her neck. “I don’t kill women, at least not the ones who try to attack me, but I will do what I want to get the answers out of you.” 

**__ **

They stared at each other before she finally spoke, opening her mouth to breath in the hot air. “Helena Romanova.”

After the conflict between the supposed Helena Romanova and Big Boss, he decided he needed to get more out of her. 

She was brought back to the cabin that Kaz and Big Boss stayed until they could get some real business and used it to interrogate her. Her hands were handcuffed and locked into the middle of the table, her head down from when she was knocked out. 

“So you’re telling me that she tried to kill you?” Kaz chuckled, sexism coating his remark, despite not meaning to be. After all, he did love the woman. 

Big Boss didn’t find it humorous at all, actually it was morally aggravating. 

“Yes she did, would you like me to reimagine the scene for you, again?” He bit down on his cigar. Kaz sighed and shook his head, murmuring a quick ‘no’ under his breath. “Yes, as you repeated, it was like your encounter with EVA in the waterfall. The motorcycle, the way she looks, I still have yet to see her. I bet she’s a looker if she can, somewhat, kick your ass.” 

“You are more focused on her appearance than the fact of why she tried to kill me?” 

Kaz smiled nervously, “Well, uhm, sorry Boss..didn’t mean to offend you.” 

Big Boss nodded, giving a silent sarcastic smack of his lips, “Anyway..you should get to work on interrogating her. Be careful.. _ she bites  _ .”

Kaz sat opened the door to the room, with Helena now awake. She had looked at him, then back to the wall, her eyes burned holes in. Kaz slapped some paperwork onto the table, then placed himself in the seat in front of him. “What’s your deal with the Boss?” 

She stayed silent, proving she was not easy to break. He frowned and looked down at her deformed arm, still broken from the encounter with Big Boss. “He got you good..serves you right for attacking him.” He thought about breaking it back in place but dismissed the action. “Why did you try to attack him anyway? Unfinished business? Or..” He smiles, rubbing his chin. “Were you testing your league to join MSF?”

_ MSF _ . It rung an idea in her head, and she looked up at him. He was shocked that would get a reaction from her.

“..Yeah, MSF.” 

“Well that could be your actual reason..but why pull a gun on him? You purposely aimed for his head, he stated.”

She pondered again, “It was a blank. I wanted to see his reflex skills, I wanted to impress him.”

“Ah-ha..by hiding out in a waterfall, fully armed and waiting for him to show up at a bogguss mission that was set up by, I presume, you?”

She sat up straight in her seat, folding her hands together. “I wanted to get the right impression. I couldn’t find where he was anyway, so I brought him to me, I’m interested in this business of yours. He’s seen my skill, I have practiced CQC, I could’ve won if I wasn’t so..” She leaned in. “Full of myself.”

He wasn’t impressed, maybe slightly, but he decided to buy it. “If you wanted to join, why did you wear a mask and persist he doesn’t remove it?”

“I wanted to keep my discretion in case I failed and could’ve gotten away, so next time I could use a proper approach without concealing my face.”

“What do you mean by failing?”

“Fail to impress, gotten seriously injured, or killed.”

He jotted notes down in his file, humming at her answer then shut it abruptly. “When I met the Boss I tried to kill him too, some sort of land kamikaze way with a grenade. He mentioned that to...you used a non-lethal flash grenade instead of a real one, that is a little evidence to your claim.” Kaz leaned back in his seat, running a hand through his gold locks. 

“I guess that..you’ve only managed to slightly impress me, convince me sure but, I think we could use someone like you in our new business.” Helena’s eyes widened, her eyebrows arched. “Really? The Boss isn’t too mad?” 

“I’m not sure, hard to tell, I think he likes your style and the fact you know CQC. He suggested you get better at it though, you were sloppy.” 

“Tell you what, on November 4th, come find us again. I’ll give you an address. That’s where our first recruits will go to prove worthy of MSF. You’ve made your first impression already.” He took out a key and unlocked the centrepiece of the table where the cuffs were connected to. “I’ll be sure to be on it.” Helena slowly took her arm, grabbing her wrist and bringing her forearm to her body. Then, she snapped it in place, letting out a painful howl. “Jesus! Are you alright?” Kaz cringed, but Helena waved him away. “I’m fine, it hurt worse when he broke it.”


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter Two**

_“The Calm Before The Storm.”_

> _Oh, you're like the calm before the storm_
> 
> _Yeah, you're like the sunlight breaking dawn_
> 
> _You can take the cold and make it warm_
> 
> _I wrote you this song, now, I wrote it for her_

> **_November 4th, 1974, Columbia, 3 days after encounter with Big Boss._ **

The rain was heavy and consistent that day, it was like it would never stop raining. The rain could lift the oceans by inches, as most Americans would say it was raining cats and dogs.

****

Helena was walking through it all, to the designated area Kaz had told her to come to join MSF. During the 3 days, she had made contact with her associates about her status on the mission. She described the situation that went down between the two, and how she could easily lure in Big Boss and eliminate him. They approved of this strategy, but just hoped it wouldn’t take her too long. 

****

She placed her hood on top of her head and continued to walk in the rain to the shore. There was only a mile left. Her legs carried her through the harsh winds. She could hear the grunts of training soldiers from here. 

****

Helena pondered as she walked, thinking about the lore of Big Boss and why he was so important that she was chosen to take the job of killing him. Killing. The word sounded inhumane to her, it made her mouth dry. They, her associates, told her that remorse would end up killing her more than she was supposed to kill Big Boss. She pushed the thoughts in the back of her head, objecting the conception of her mission, and the guilt that will come with it when it was over. 

****

Snapping out of her space, her boots hit the wet sands of the beach. Soldiers in front of her were training like blood-thirsty dogs, competing on who could win more fights than the other. They were like children in the sandpit. Removing her coat, she made her way down the slope to join her future comrades. She wore signature cargo pants and a tank top, not suitable for rain.

****

“Soldiers! Line up!” Yelled the Captain, Helena presumed. She followed suit of the men and stood a-ten-hut. The Captain's eyes roamed them through his balaclava, which all the men were wearing besides her. 

****

“Today, we are going to train and learn the basics of CQC! ‘Close-Quarters-Combat!’” He stopped in his tracks. “We will be joined by the man himself, Vic Voss!” His pronunciation of B was slurred, common in strong Spanish accents. 

****

He went over the many ways to approach and put down a person with a swift kick or punch, even how to hold up an enemy from behind and submit to you. When he demonstrated, it made him sound more complicated than it was when showing examples to the measly participant. 

****

As her attention drifted, since this had already been gone over when she first started training, she realized she was the only woman in the line. She didn’t find it misogynistic, it was a more common woman didn’t involve themselves in the battlefield, but she knew that out of four billion people in the world there were women out there ready to kick ass.

****

“Now!” Helena snapped back into reality, focusing on the Captain again. “Your partner will be the person to your left or right, depending on if you are at the ends of the line! Show no mercy, they are not your comrade yet, you and them will have to prove a worthy partnership with CQC and alliance to MSF!” 

****

The men looked to their lefts and rights, and Helena looks up at the soldier next to her. He was brawn, his muscles outline from the uniforms wrinkles. She felt almost intimidated by him. He looked down at her, his eyes barely making it past her shoulder due to how big his bicep was, and how tall he stood. Helena took a sharp intake of breath. “So, where do we start?”

****

The man smiled, which couldn’t be seen through his balaclava. “I hope I don’t scare you.” He said. “My name is Demetrius.” Helena didn’t find the time for introducing appropriate, as everyone else had already started training and knocking themselves on their asses. But she decided to be nice for the time being but to not get too attached. She had a job to do. “My name is Helena, you can call me Lena.” As soon as she finished, she walked a few meters from his and got into position. He was taken aback but the monotonous greet and figured she was no talk and all show. He also got into position as well, the same distance from her and in form. “Have you ever practiced CQC before?” Lena shook her head, but in reality, she did, Big Boss knew that.

****

The fighting started standard, Lena can swiftly move in and out of the brawn man's grip, her agility beating his at best due to the size difference. Considering the size, Lena had to pin him onto the beach to interrogate him, since she couldn’t reach up to his neck. Kicking under his legs was her best strategy, she wouldn’t be able to slam him down since he could easily snap her arm like a twig. And she didn’t want that again.

****

The two were drenched in sweat mixed with rain, Demetrius becoming tired quicker then Lena was. The two sat down after Demetrius finally got a peep out of Lena in an interrogation, and he felt proud after all the times he felt embarrassed in the past few minutes. “You said you never practiced CQC before?” He asked with a mix of shock and sincerity. She chuckled and stood up, “Natural learner I guess.” 

****

She felt something cold touch her lips, not noticing it until Demetrius gave her a doe-eyed look. Her fingers came up to her cupid’s bow and pulled back blood that coated her nails. She hadn’t noticed, her mind figuring it was the rain or sweat. But the rain stopped minutes ago.

****

“A-ten-hut!!” The Captain roared, the soldiers including the two scramblings to their feet. A low hum of an engine and bright headlights from the distance through her off from the Captains speech. It was her motorcycle, but who was driving it? “Soldier! My eyes are here!” He yelled at her.

****

Lena shot her head up back at him, in which he emitted a low grunt before continuing. Lena now wondered how poked the bear with the stick, she was convinced his mood would change the weather to a storm.

****

The engine turned off, so did the headlights. It was Big Boss, the cigarette lit up his features. He looked tense, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes dark. He took a final puff before throwing the cig to the side and looking at the board that read Militare San Frontieres, soldiers without borders. 

****

He made his way down the beach, looking at the sealed faces of the soldiers, landing on Lena’s. The blood was still coated on her lips and chin, he smirked, thinking she got a good beating in. He unhooked the straps and lapels to his attire, leaving himself shirtless. The soldiers gawked on him, even Lena. She couldn’t look anyway at him, knowing she wouldn’t have to stare at him in the eyes as she eliminates him. The Captain turned when he saw the attention was behind him and saluted Big Boss. “Good evening, Vic Voss!” He greeted, a grunt coming from Big Boss. “Call me Snake.” He moved passed him. He stood where the Captain was. The Captain stood beside him and began his second warm-up with the soldiers, but this time they’d go against Big Boss. 

****

“The first thing you two will practice is physical attacking, such as punching, kicking, combos, and takedowns!” The soldier put his arms up against himself, and Big Boss swiftfully threw two punches and a sweep kick underneath him. “Very good!” The Captain spoke. Big Boss went again, gracefully taking the next soldier down by grabbing his arm and twisting it, slamming him onto the sand. Next was stun rod training and interrogation holding. Big Boss swirled the soldier around to connect his back with his front, holding his arm as he pulled the mock stun rod inches from his neck. The soldiers were in awe, including Lena.

****

“Now we will start restraint and throwing, after you have interrogated the enemy, knocking him onto the ground to knock him out a good while. You can also do this when there’s another enemy in your way, preventing your status to be alerted!”

****

The next two soldiers stepped forward, leaving only 4 until it was Lena’s turn to face him. He threw the held up soldier toward the unarmed one, leaving the two in a pile of knocked out soldiers. The soldiers were groaning and moaning, holding their knees and deciding to throw in the towel, not being feasible to his attacks anymore. Lena felt nervous, thinking that she will eventually succumb to his blows once she started the fight, all her tactics felt like they vanished at the moment. She didn’t even know how to approach the scarred man, not like how she did before. 

****

In the beginning, she didn’t even fully understand how skilled Big Boss was, despite all the word about him. She thought she could outsmart him; only to be defeated in the end with a broken arm and crippled for hours. She knew she had some ‘hidden knowledge’ that could be at an advantage to her soon enough. 

****

“Soldier! You’re up!” The Captain hollered, and at the ironic moment a crack of thunder struck. He gestured his hand in a waving motion as to say “Over here!” She shuffled her way to him, receiving a supportive shoulder touch from Demetrius. He smiled encouraging at her, which she returned. She felt holes burned into her. As she continued to come closer, her stomach twisted in knots.

****

Big Boss chuckled as he watched all of Lena’s confidence crumble. It be any other soldier he would feel for them, but she tried to kill him, so why not put in a good laugh for now? He smirked. “Not so high and mighty now, soldier?” Lena glared at him, balling up her fist.

“I can beat you, I can beat you!” A gasp of shock wavered through the crowd. 

****

Provoking Big Boss, he grabbed her arm arm and twisted her into an interrogation position, which was declined half way through with a boot to his foot and an elbow to his ribcage. She pushed him away and swung at him. Mimicking Lena from their first fight, he grabbed her wrist and slammed her down onto the sand. She groaned, and took both her legs, putting beside both his legs to make him lose his balance. He plummeted down, making the Earth shake. “Hey!” The Captain yelled, that move hadn’t been taught yet and he only wanted them to practice the basics of CQC, though he was impressed.

****

Lena got up to attack Big Boss, but before jumping onto him he kicked her like a rabbit into the chest, sending her back down as he stood over her, blood dribbling from her nose. 

****

“You keep acting like a child in a sandbox, fighting over a toy, then your out. This was a generous favor to someone who tried to kill me.” He leaned down, reaching her arm around her shoulders to help her up. “Start acting your age, soldier.”

****

The crowd was silent, appalled. Not just from the short and explicit fight, but what Big Boss had said. These men looked up to Big Boss, and how convenient for a woman to kill him off. Well, tried.

****

“S-Soldiers!” The Captain stuttered, “Dismissed!”

****

Big Boss looked back at Lena, “You have potential, kid, don’t waste it.” He put both of his hands on her shoulders, staring at her for a moment before continuing to walk away. She turned to watch him walk away, and noticed a car with its headlights still on, then she heard a familiar voice say, “Boss! We got some company!”

> 


End file.
